Somewhere Only We Know
by castielsgrace
Summary: Kurt's back at McKinley, and Blaine wants to properly say goodbye. Based off a prompt on Tumblr, and is loosely based off a spoiler picture released a while back. Complete.


**A/N:** Just a quick oneshot for the song that was released, being sung by Blaine. I saw a prompt from a couple people on Tumblr, so I thought I might as well. It incorporates one of the spoiler-pictures. (The one on the stairs in the McKinley courtyard) with the song. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Blaine was unable to stand still as he waited for Kurt to emerge from the school. Mercedes had promised him that she would bring him, and as time ticked on Blaine's heartbeat quickened.<p>

A bell rang loudly, causing him to jump. "Blaine, man, are you okay?"

Blaine turned to face Jeff, "No. No, Jeff. To be honest I'm more nervous then I've ever been. What the _hell_ am I thinking? Last time I tried something like this I got rejected."

"Blaine. You'll be fine. It's Kurt, he loves this romance crap." Jeff said as he clapped Blaine on the back harder then he should, causing Blaine to loose his balance a bit.

"Blaine, it's now or never!" Wes' voice came from his left. Blaine's eyes drifted to the stairs, where he saw Mercedes standing with Kurt. Blaine tried to calm his heart with a deep breath before letting the first lines of the song flow from his lips, glad to hear the Warblers _and_ New Directions backing him up.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes almost instantly, and he tried to smile as he walked towards the taller boy, who looked insanely good in a pair of dark jeans, a tight white jacket and a black top hat. It warmed Blaine's heart to see Kurt expressing himself like this again.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

As he got closer he saw the confused glances from other students who came out to try and enjoy their lunch in the warmth of the day, obviously not expecting a show, but Blaine only cared about one opinion, and as he got closer Blaine prayed the tears in those gorgeous blue eyes were a good thing.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?

Blaine gently took one of Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing it gently. Kurt was crying freely now, the tears falling from his eyes and trailing down his pink cheeks. With his other hand, Blaine reached up to brush them off, leaving his hand cupping Kurt's cheek gently.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>So why don't we go

This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?

As soon as he finished singing, Blaine placed a hesitant kiss on Kurt's forehead, whispering "I love you" as he did. What Blaine didn't expect was for Kurt's arms to wrap around his neck and pull him close. The top hat fell off Kurt's head, but neither of them seemed to notice.

"Blaine… you… why did you…?" Kurt pulled, and Blaine was able to look into those tear-filled eyes again. He was fairly confident they were a good sign, now.

"I didn't get the chance to say I proper goodbye," Blaine said with a shrug, "I missed you, and it was eating me inside, wondering if you hated me for the way I just… let you go."

"Hate you, Blaine?" Kurt asked, "I could never hate you. You respected my decision to come back, and it made me love you even more."

Without thinking twice, Blaine pressed his lips tenderly to Kurt's. Both boys let out a sigh of relief, and Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt's waist. Sadly, the clapping and catcalling from the two Glee clubs around them reminded them they were in a public place, and the last thing Blaine wanted was for Kurt to have to deal with some bully threatening him because he saw them kiss in public.

Kurt wasn't having it, though, and insisted on keeping Blaine close as their friends surrounded them. With a small smile, Blaine turned to the group, glad that he got something right for once.


End file.
